


【ME】不速之客

by polaris12



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris12/pseuds/polaris12
Summary: Mark和Eduardo发现宿舍里来了两位不速之客。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	【ME】不速之客

**Author's Note:**

> 非1V1。

不速之客

1.  
到达柯克兰H33门口的时候，Mark和Eduardo已经沉默了一路。  
他们又一次因为是否要在The Facebook上线广告起了争执，彼此都说无法说服对方。Mark写了一个通宵的代码，此时此刻脸色不豫，他不冷不热地呛了Eduardo几句后，萨维林家的小少爷也生气了，他指责了Mark的狂妄自大和不可理喻，然后两个人就陷入了冷战之中。  
但巴西青年还是乖乖地跟在自己的nerd朋友后面回了他的寝室，Dustin和Chris今晚都不在，而Mark今晚要上线The Facebook的顶栏，上面会有两个创始人的名字——Eduardo答应了Mark他会在这儿。  
门口的白板上还残留着Eduardo上一次在这里等待Mark时随笔画下的涂鸦，柯克兰的门开了一条小缝，Mark皱了皱眉，他很确认自己在离开时锁上了门。  
Eduardo看他站在门口不动，试探性地叫了一声，“Mark？”  
门缝里倾泻出暖黄的灯光，有隐约的窸窣的声响，似乎还有人低声私语。  
Mark伸出手，轻轻地推开了门。  
——然后他们看到了此生再难遇见的情景。  
像是一副荒谬绝伦的画作，也像是一个苦苦追索的寓言。  
他们看见自己在和对方接吻。

2.  
准确地说，沙发上的两个人，不全是现在的Mark和Eduardo。  
他们明显更加成熟、英俊。尽管那个马克依旧只穿着一件随意的灰色T恤，但已经能看出隐约的肌肉线条，蓝瞳比现在的Mark更加锐利，浑身上下散发出的压迫感，远不是现在这个哈佛校园里的nerd所能相较的。至于爱德华多，他依旧是一身笔挺的Prada三件套——只是是定制款，青涩已经从他的身上褪去，岁月为他更添几分华盛，温柔和包容更胜往日，仿佛一朵玫瑰开到最盛时。  
他们坐在柯克兰的沙发上，接了一个绵长缱绻的吻，彼此看起来都无比熟练，宛如一对已经同床共枕过无数次的爱侣。  
一吻终了，两个人终于分开，Mark僵硬地站在门口一动不动，Eduardo看上去则惊慌极了——他像是一头受惊的小鹿，长睫扑闪，脸颊通红，似乎随时要准备夺门而逃。  
看到他的反应，爱德华多扑哧一声笑了。  
“过来。”他温和地对小一号的自己说。

Mark和马克的相处模式则冰冷多了。  
Mark现在还处于十万分的震惊之中，马克和爱德华多接吻的画面完完全全地震慑和冲击了他——他甚至没有余裕去思考为什么这两个人会出现在他的宿舍里。  
他未来会和Eduardo在一起吗？  
是怎么在一起的？  
他们都接吻了……那其他事情有没有做过？  
大一些的那个马克似乎完全不准备和他有什么交流，爱德华多和Eduardo在一边低声说着话，他就专注地看着面前的笔记本电脑，在键盘上敲敲打打。  
Mark回过神来，瞪了他一会儿，才发现那是自己的电脑。  
“喂。”Mark气势汹汹地走过去，把电脑屏幕合上，“不要动我的东西。”  
“帮你改了两个bug。”马克冷冰冰地说，“水平真差。”  
“你是从哪里来的？”  
“无可奉告。”  
“我想知道……”  
“这是一个意外。”马克打断了他，“我不会跟你讲什么故事，所有的一切都需要你自己去经历。”  
“我们刚吵架了。”Mark闷闷地说。  
“事实上，我和华多在来到这里之前也吵架了。”  
“你们吵架的方式这么独特的吗？”  
“那不是吵架的方式。”马克难得露出了一个比较柔和的表情，“是和好的方式。”  
他站起身来。  
“鉴于你和Wardo还不会……”  
“我们可以友情提供教学。

3.  
Mark不知道事情是如何变成现在这样的。  
马克拉着Eduardo进了房间，客厅里只剩下他和爱德华多。此刻，俊美的巴西青年正伏在他的身下，以娴熟的姿态吞吐着他尺寸可观的阴茎。  
那是长大后的Eduardo——这感觉太奇妙了。Mark把手指插进了爱德华多棕色的柔软的头发里，感受着他丝滑的口腔包裹着自己硬到发疼的阴茎。那个矜贵的、优雅的、平时总是把自己打理得一丝不苟的小少爷正跪在他的面前，做着最为淫荡下流的事。爱德华多的口腔里温暖湿热，嘴唇红得像最鲜嫩的玫瑰花瓣，他用舌头卖力地爱抚着龟头下那道浅浅的沟壑，不断做出吸吮和吞咽的动作。这和他自己用手是完全不同的体验，Mark爽得连头皮都在发麻。他忍不住按住身下青年的后脑勺，把他微微压向自己，爱德华多被迫把他吞得更深——Mark直接插进了他的喉咙里，他情不自禁发出一声呜咽的低鸣。  
Mark仰头闭上了眼，心理和生理上的巨大快感在同一时刻席卷了他，就在这时，爱德华多熟练地给他来了个深喉——Mark猝不及防，低喘一声，全部射在了爱德华多的嘴里。  
他很久没有自己纾解过了，射出来的东西又多又浓，白液从爱德华多红肿的嘴角流淌下来，看起来色情极了，Mark几乎是立刻就又硬了。  
青年从旁边拿过纸巾，把嘴里的东西吐在上面，又擦了擦唇角。  
“以后记得先打招呼。”他看上去没有生气，语气甚至还很柔和，“否则容易呛到。”  
Mark敏感地捕捉到了“以后”这个词。但是看到爱德华多这一系列熟练的动作，他又情不自禁地觉得不满。  
“你是不是给他含过很多次？”Mark的内心被嫉妒所盈满，“这么熟练，你都是在什么地方给他服务的？”  
爱德华多失笑。  
“你有什么资格这么问我，Mark？”他淡淡地说。  
Mark失语了。  
“我们是最好的朋友。”他回答。  
他说完这句话后，对面青年的眸子明显暗淡了下来。  
“你还太小了。”良久，爱德华多说，“还有很长的路要走。”  
“但最后我们总会在一起的不是吗？”Mark理直气壮地说。  
爱德华多坐到他身边，温柔地揉了揉他的卷发。  
“那要看你的表现了。”他说。  
哈佛晚夏的风从窗口遥遥吹进来，刚下过一场雨，空气里还残存着潮湿的水汽。  
不知道为什么，Mark觉得他的笑容看起来有些哀伤。

4.  
房间里，一只惊慌的幼鹿踏入了经验老到的猎人早已布置好的陷阱。  
Eduardo被马克钳住下巴，接受了一个狂风骤雨般激烈的吻。他被吻得喘不过气来，眼角发红，神智迷离，舌尖被卷住肆意吸吮，齿列也被马克占有欲极强地全部舔舐过一遍。他此刻还有些懵懂，不知道这一切是怎么发生的，但是对面的那个人是Mark——或者说，那是长大后的Mark，光是这一点，就让他无法拒绝。  
等到这个激烈的吻终于结束，马克轻轻地放开了他的下巴。成熟冷峻的暴君温柔地吻过他泛红的眼角，又咬住他敏感的脆弱的耳垂。由于快感和紧张，Eduardo一直微微发着抖，他啜泣了一声，悄悄用手环过面前的人的脖子。  
“Mark……”他说，“Mark……”  
很快，他的衬衣就被解开了，马克用手指抚摸他颜色鲜嫩的、从未被人采撷过的乳头，Eduardo羞耻地想要躲开，但那两颗红果很快就因为持续不断的刺激而挺立了起来。  
Facebook的CEO低下头，含住了他水红色的细嫩的乳尖，用舌尖不断地绕着圈爱抚，一只手则伸到了Eduardo的裤子里，握住他已经勃起的性器。Eduardo小声地抽噎着，感觉胸口已经被玩弄到红肿，马克手下的动作也毫不留情，他很快就被这种陌生而可怕的快感给湮没了。  
裤子被褪了下来，马克湿润的舌尖一路向下，在他的脖子、胸膛、小腹处留下一个又一个煽情的红色印记。他用手和口帮爱德华多纾解了一次，青涩的小鹿用手臂横过眼睛，呜咽着在暴君火辣辣的目光注视下射了出来。  
“谢、谢谢……”Eduardo的眼睛都是红肿的，他颤颤巍巍地坐起身来，不敢看马克，“但是，我们可不可以不要再继续了？”  
马克愣了一下。  
“当然可以。”他轻轻吻了吻Eduardo的额头。  
“对不起……”Eduardo羞耻地连头都不敢抬，“要、要不然，我也来帮你吧……”  
“不用。”马克哑然失笑。  
“我想……”Eduardo觉得自己还是应该解释一下，“我们这样好像作弊。”  
“试卷应该我和外面的Mark来答，不是吗？”  
“虽然他没有你这么成熟，也没有你现在这么好……但是所有事情，我都想和他一起经历。”  
“哪怕是不好的事？”  
“哪怕是不好的事。”  
“他不成熟也不好，你为什么还喜欢他？”  
“因为他是Mark呀。”  
Eduardo回答了马克的问题。然后他笑了，眉眼弯弯。

5.  
马克和爱德华多离开后，柯克兰里只剩下Mark和Eduardo两个人。  
“那。”Mark鼓起勇气说，“我们现在来上线The Facebook的顶栏吧。”  
“嗯。”Eduardo点点头，“Mark Zuckerburg and Eduardo Saverin. ”  
“Mark Zuckerburg and Eduardo Saverin. ”Mark重复了一次。  
Mark Zuckerburg and Eduardo Saverin.  
Mark and Eduardo.  
Mark and Eduardo…  
故事才刚刚开始。还有漫长的一切要去经历。 

-END-


End file.
